Valkyrie
by Silver Kitsune Lunara
Summary: What if your world was being attacked by beings from another dimension? What would you do when the one person you trusted the most used you as an experiment? This and more is possible in the world you are about to enter! Rated K for now!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'd never given much thought on how my life would end-I should have had a good reason to since my family was killed by the Nyanza-but even now, I would have never guessed it would be like this.

I starred, breathless, across the long room of the laboratory, into the eyes of my godmother. She, in turn, looked calmly and pleasantly back at me. It was like she wasn't the one that cornered her godchild in her lab or the one who was going to experiment on me.

Surely it was a good time to try to run from here. Noble even. Running would count as noble but there was nowhere to run. I would easily out run her but she brought her robotic pets with her. I couldn't run or hide from them and obviously, she knew that.

I knew if I had the chance to return home, I wouldn't be in a lab facing experimentation. I would still be in my home town facing against the Nyanza. As frightened as I was, I knew that I didn't have a choice back then.

My old world was changing, dieing.

As it was being replaced by something new, the deceiver warmly smiled at me as she walked forward to get me.

I had no choice but to let it happen.


	2. Chapter 1: Pain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimo nor make a profit off the series.

A/N: I might update every day or every other day based on how much my creative imagenation wants to be in words.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pain

Baffling Pain.

Bewildered. I couldn't comprehend. I wasn't able to understand, couldn't make sense of what was occurring.

My mind, my will, my body tried desperately to reject the agony. It sucked me into the darkness; the blackness in which there was no time but emptiness. It was hard to hold on, to keep up with reality.

But I tried to separate the two.

The blackness, emptiness didn't hurt and it was non-reality.

Reality was the pain, the torture. It was the sun in all it's blazing glory. It felt like I was being put into a furnace and then pulled out and being hammered like a sword by a blacksmith.

Reality was feeling my body being twisted and bent beyond it's ability to do so. I couldn't move because of it. It hurt to move, to breathe.

Reality was knowing that something was happening to me, something horrible.

Breaking; twisting.

The darkness took over again but as soon as it appeared it was washed away by another wave of indescribable pain. Now I found I couldn't breathe. I came close to drowning once but this was something different. The heat in my throat told me otherwise.

Pieces of me being ripped apart to only be put back together in what felt like the wrong place. In a place that it shouldn't be.

More darkness.

Voices, I heard this time, shouting loudly as the pain quickly returned. But there was one voice that stood out more than the rest.

"Morphine…give…more…you…"

Something clicked in my shattered mind-the words made sense through the pain. Morphine- I knew what that meant. I was being or going to be operated on.

"No!!" I choked, trying to struggle from the darkness. I was unable to continue as something blocked my throat.

Neon colored spots covered the blackness of my dark world as a new point of searing hot pain stabbed through out my body. It felt wrong-I struggled to protect myself from the onslaught. My lungs began to burn, to ache as the air was being burn from them.

The pain faded away again, though it was something of reality that I clung desperately too.

How long has it been? Seconds or hours?

The pain was gone for good now. Numbness. Nothing but numbness. I couldn't feel nor see but I could still hear, still smell. There was air in my lungs again, the air sounded rough as it was pushed in and out of my lungs.

Everything around me was silent, still at first. For an odd moment it brought peace to my now fragile mind. My mind floated on a soft pillow of air as I continued to listen to the silence.

I smelled something that was close to the scent of bleach but other wise it was something I didn't recognize. There was a scent of metal, water, and the scent of something clean.

What's going on? What's happening?

There was no one with me, as far as I could tell but that didn't stop me from wondering as I jumped up from my mental pillow. I was wondering what happen to me and what was going on.

Other than hearing the air move in my lungs, there was no other sound; at first. The absence of other sounds made me listen harder as my heart began to flutter in fear. That's when I began to hear what appeared to be humming and bubbling.

The sounds startled my already hammering heart. I struggled to move and yet again found that I couldn't. I continued to struggle anyway.

That's when I realized that nothing was happening to me. That calmed me down a little and the brief pause allowed me to put a name to those sounds. The soft humming sound sounded like it came from a running machine or a high voltage light bulb. The bubbling sound was like water bubbling. Even the light clicking of metal on metal sounded strange.

Wait! Clicking noise?

I paid attention to it.

The more I listened, the more it sounded like metal chimes singing in the breeze. Every few seconds, or what seemed like it, the sound stopped. It seemed like a minute or two had passed before the sound picked back up again but much closer than before it started.

A new sound made me tremble mentally. It was the sound of sliding doors. The sound it made as it closed was like the gentle wind blowing through the trees. The light pounding of two pairs of feet told me that there were people coming to see me.

"We made it with out being caught!" exclaimed a soft voice of a child; a young girl. She seemed to sigh with relief as she continued, "She's still alive."

I had to wonder why would a girl be in a lab like my godmother's. Then again, why did it matter.

Another sigh followed suite but this time it was from a man; a young man.

"We have to hurry with our missing and hurry out of here if we still wanted to be unnoticed," he said to her. He turned his voice to me and said, "If you can hear me, try to hold my hand."

His words didn't make any sense to me. Was he trying to help me?

If I wanted to get out of here alive then I had to give it a try.

I tried to do what he told me. I tried to feel my limbs but I was quickly lost in the numbness of my body. I still couldn't feel the things that I should and everything seemed to be in the wrong place. I blinked and I realized that I found my eyes. Not what I was searching for.

That's when I gazed above me in wonder.

The light above me was brilliant and bright yet somehow I could see the glowing filament strands inside the bulb that was above me. The light was white but somehow I could see the rainbow along with another color that I never seen before.

I focused my eyes beyond the light and saw the grains and specks that made up the rock ceiling. Dust motes waltzed in the air and when they touched the light, each light and dark side was blended beautifully yet it also was distinct.

Everything above me was so beautiful that I took a breath in surprise and shock; the mote filled air brushed down my throat and somehow the action felt wrong. It felt like my lungs were being tickled.

But I liked it and the funny feeling refused to vanish. I loved how the motes tasted as I continued to breath them in. There was the taste of cool water, damp earth, and a faint hint of metal.

That's when I heard something move beside me. Then a face appeared in my line of vision and I gasped in surprise. I wasn't in the laboratory. I was in a new place along with people I didn't know. I began to panic as I looked up at the blue-eyed girl in front of me.

"Don't worry," she stated with a gentle smile. She flipped a strand of blond hair out of her small face before continuing, "You're not going to be hurt anymore. You are no longer in that cruel prison."

I didn't say anything as I looked up into the child's eyes, not that I could any way. I was still under the numbness of the morphine and the child's words didn't make that fact any better. I wouldn't defend myself if she and her 'friend' decided to do worse.

"It's going to be another hour or so for the medicine to run it's course through your body. It would be wise for you to sleep until then," stated the girl. The girl sounded mature for her age. Well, the girl looked to be 10 to 13 years old but that didn't truly stop me from not trusting her. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't like the placement that I was in.

Again, I panicked.

The girl must have seen the fear in my eyes because her own face looked tearful as she said, "No one is going to hurt you." She then put a small hand on my forehead and began to sing.

It was a nursery rhyme of 'Twinkle Little Star.' It was nothing special and it would have been adorably funny if the situation was different.

I looked up at the little girl and began to wonder if my godmother sent her. I honestly didn't think she would allow any one to take or sneak any of her living experiments from her lab. She watched her experiments like a hawk and wouldn't let them out of her lab until the experiment was over or if she got bored. She was that obsessive when my family was still alive.

Unless the girl was part of something else?

I looked harder at the singing girl and wondered how old she really was.

It was when my sight began to fade that I realized that I was falling asleep. It was a pointless effort but I struggled to stay awake. If it wasn't for the child's voice sounding sweet and soft, I would have.

The fear of the unknown chased after me into the darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: What?

A/N: Don't own Ultimo and I never will.

* * *

Chapter 2: What?

I didn't know what time it was when I opened my eyes once more. At first, I didn't know where I was. It was dark and lightless but oddly I could see, everything was in a different shade than it would have been if it was daylight.

The light-bulb above me wasn't lit and the rock ceiling was colored by shadows. I even saw the thin cable hooked to one side of the bulb. The length of it crept across the ceiling and then out of my sight.

My first memory was of the lab and my godmother but what I saw above me told me otherwise. I was slightly relieved that I wasn't there anymore but then, the memories of the pain, numbness, the voices, and the little girl made me twitch in fear and worry. I wasn't out of the woods yet.

Then my thoughts brought me back to the moment I twitched. It was the simple act of shrugging my shoulders but I wasn't positive that the rest of my body could move. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves and to allow my mind to feel; to see if the numbness was still there. I let lose another sigh of relief when it wasn't present anymore. Slowly but surely I began to move my body in small sections at a time. My legs and feet worked and moved at the same time as I moved my head and face.

Moving my head to my left allowed me to see the room more clearly for the first time. It was small and the bed I was using took up most of the space. The bed was small enough that I saw a worn out carpet on the floor. The bed hugged the wall which was on my right. At the foot of the bed was a small kitchen chair. Across the room was a small doorway with no door but it was covered by a blanket that showed a light from the other side. The walls, ceiling, and floor was made by stone of some type.

After finishing seeing the room, I returned my attention to moving my body once more. I had to make sure that I was able to stand and run. I wasn't positive of how long I've been sleeping or under the medication but I had to make sure I could at least hold and swing something.

Even though the medication numbness was gone and I could move my limbs, the numbness of sleeping nerves was still present, even more so in my arms and hands. They felt like they were weighted down and they didn't want to listen to the signals coming from my brain.

I slowly moved myself into a sitting position. I collapsed onto the bed a couple of times since my muscles were weak and I didn't seem to have the strength to move my arms to help me sit up. I closed my eyes for a second as I took a few seconds to rest a little. Then I took a quick glance at my arms as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and let out a gasp.

My hands were covered by large shiny gauntlets. They were aqua-green in color and their length ended roughly an inch below my elbows. Oddly the material of the gauntlets were the cross between diamonds and polished metal. Diamonds because they looked like they were layered and I could see, what appeared to be, facets which allowed me to see their inner depths. Metal because they were shiny and sharp, more so in the fingers even thought the tips were slightly blunt. I could see the metal/diamond joints that connected my fingers to the rest of my hand.

The sensation of wearing them was weird. I could feel the air curl itself around the gauntlets while, at the same time, could feel them on my hands. Tight and secure but not uncomfortable.

Yet they felt out of balance to the rest of my body.

They were so disproportional to my body that I had a rough time sitting straight while looking at them. I was curious if I was little stronger now so I willed my left wrist to move.

"Skeleton Duck of the Heavens," I hissed under my breath as my whole left arm began to twitch and spasm. The movement of uncontrolled nerves began to collapsed onto themselves. I had to move my shoulder around a couple times to stop some of my ragging nerves. The movement of my shoulder built some of my lost strength which allowed me to move my hand around a little.

The movement of my hands were basically the same but it was awkward as well. The gauntlets were large which allowed me to reach a longer distance than normal. But having big gauntlets had its draw backs as well. I had to make sure to have some space in order to move them or be very carefully while positioning them. I had the strange impression that I would be tripping over them as well until I got rid or got use to them.

What if I could take them off?

With a grim smile, I slowly moved my left hand over my right in order to take off my right gauntlet. I hit myself a few times while trying to do so since I had a rough time getting used to the long figures and their grip. I let out a gasp of dismay when I found out that I couldn't take them off.

I sat there in sheer disappointment but before I had the chance to have the thought of trying to sneak out the room I was in, the certain was moved aside at the exact same time the light to the room was turned on. It was the little girl that I saw for the first time that I opened eyes. With her was a young man with similar gauntlets.

"Altair, please carry her," the girl said in a hurry as Altair dashed toward me and picked me in his arms. I starred open mouthed out him as he dashed out the door with the girl following close behind.

"W-wait! What's going on?" I asked as I tried to struggle in Altair's arms but he had a firm grip on me and I couldn't get anywhere.

"You have to leave," he answered in a calm voice. His metallic green eyes flashed in concentration and worry.

"Huh!? I-I don't understand!" I exclaimed as yet again I struggled in his arms.

"What would be the best place to send her, Altair?" asked the little girl as she hosted herself onto his shoulders. I gaped in shock when I realized that he was carrying both of us at the same time then I frowned in annoyance because they were ignoring me.

"How about Earth?" he asked as he flew through the dark corridors of appeared to the tunnels of a cave and then threw the trees of a forest.

_Where exactly were we?_

I calmed my movements in thought. If I guessed right then they were sending me to Earth which is the parallel world of our own world Sel-Lya. Our world had three Astral Gates that connects to fifteen other worlds and my planet had rules about involving ourselves and our technology with them. Earth's own technology was primitive compared to ours and people weren't allowed just to go there until it reaches the 31st century.

But why were they sending me there? Why were they going to break our one main rule that stopped us from twisting other worlds who weren't ready for us?

"No!" I yelled as I tried to push myself away from Altair.

"You shouldn't move," he stated as he looked down at me.

"I use a warp field to teleport us to the nearest gate. We have roughly a minute to send her to earth and get the hell out of there before the Guardians notice that we are there," stated the girl.

"We can't break the rules!" I shrieked as I tried to move once again. This caused Altair to hold me closer to his chest which made it even harder for me to move.

"We can't have you killed! You know the rules for experimentation on humans!" snapped the girl as a bright light flared around us. It signaled the use of a Warp Field.

I knew what she said was true but beside the giant gauntlets I felt the same before my godmother took me to her lab. The memory of the pain I went through made me wonder about that.

_What did she do me?_

I opened my mouth to voice that thought but we already arrived to an Astral Gate. The girl jumped off of Altair's shoulders a second later and dashed to the nearest control panel as the alert system began to blare around us. A few seconds later the whirling of sound and light signaled the opening of the gate.

"You are the embodiment of those who will come after you," whispered Altair in my ear.

Then he let me go.

* * *

Reviews: Please give me some pointers if there is anything wrong with the chapters. I love positive feeback so any help would make my day.


	4. Chapter 3: Red Head

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or anything related to Ultimo. Nothing, period.

* * *

Chapter 3: Red Head

For the third time of my life, I woke up from an uncontrolled sleep that was none of my doing with a gasp. I was in a room, an empty room. It had a bed, some sort of desk with books in one corner, a window with curtains, and a closet. Cloths and other random items were scattered over the floor and the room smelled strongly of cologne; the type of fragrance only a young man would use.

"Oh, great!" I muttered under my breath as I got up off the bed with fear that gripped my heart with a painful twist. I hoped to god that the room didn't belong to some psycho or some douche bag that couldn't control his hormones.

"Why here?" I whispered to myself once again as I tipped-toed silently to the door. The two strangers could have placed me in a forest near a town or something but I did not know them well enough to trust them to put me in a safe place as I pressed my ear gently to the door.

There were gentle thuds of someone walking across a floor covered with carpet. The footsteps did not come closer but moved on to some place beyond the other side of the door. I stood there listening for a long time; listening for who ever it was to move once again.

Nothing.

I took three deep breaths to calm myself down. I took a minute or so to contemplate if I should use the window to leave or to open the door and sneak out. Then a sudden though occurred to me, did any of the inhabitants of the house know I was here? I shock my head as soon as that question formed in my mind. I wouldn't be alone in a room if I was. I looked at my hands, knowing that there weren't any humans who had something similar to them on earth. I would be a curiosity if someone found me and I had to wonder if the girl did something to the Astral Gate before I was sent through.

At the moment, the Astral Gate was a gateway that was under constant renovation. I didn't know the full mechanics of it but the Astral Gate sent a pulse of blue light when it connects my world to another. It was one of the many reasons why the Gate kept being modernized. My people didn't want to scare any other race into a war or something. I wasn't to sure if I used 'renovation' and 'modernized' right though.

I took another moment to think about the right words when a loud beep made me jump out of my skin. With my heart threatening to leap from my throat, I realized, with a seeking heart, that the sound made me wet myself.

"Goddamn it! Is that how it goes?!" I asked myself in embarrassment. I looked down at myself. There was nothing I could do about the giant wet spot that was warm between my legs unless I wanted to 'borrow' a pair of pants.

Another beep brought my head up. I scanned the room and my gaze rested on the bed I was using moments ago. There was some sort of blue device that looked like a cat collar with a flashing light that reminded me of a glowing marble.

With a frustrated sigh, I moved toward the bed and picked up the mechanism. It slipped out of my long figures. It took all I had not to curse aloud. On the second time, I managed to pick it up. The movement was clumsy and the device was in an awkward position in my hands. With a few more tries, I managed to position it in my hand and with a slight movement of my thumb, I pressed the glowing light and the collar changed into a different shape. The bottom half of the circle pivoted around which made the two pieces take on the shape of the letter 's'. The top part fanned out with a hologram screen and suddenly the face of the young girl filled it up.

"What now?" I asked between my teeth, "I'm not in the best position to talk to you right now."

The girl looked startled at my tone and took a minute to regain her composure. When her face changed into a smile, she opened her mouth and asked "Why?"

"Your call…," I began with a deep breath, "made me pee myself! What type of person would not explain anything at all to me and expect me to be all right with the current situation?! Moreover, didn't tell me that he or she would be sending a phone with me as well! I am in a strange bedroom in the middle of some place I have no information about and you expect me to be all right about it! I'm scared out of my mind and here I am in the middle some room in my pants, which is wet of my own piss! I don't fucking believe this!"

"Hold on! Calm down! Calm down!" she interjected.

"How dare you tell me to calm down! I've been experiment by my own godparent into who knows what, have giant gauntlets on my hands and thrown into another world with no idea what the hell is going on! And you expect me to calm down!"

"Altair and I will explain when we be able to come over roughly two days from now," the girl interjected again as she tried to calm me down.

"And why should I trust you? I don't even know you!" I yelled. I blinked my eyes since they were threatening to betray my emotions.

"You would have died if we didn't do something," was her reply.

I stood there looking at her. No words could be uttered from my mouth as I was to over come with a multitude of emotions. I wanted to cry, to yell, and to be hugged by some one I know. However, none of that could fix anything and I had to force myself to hold everything back.

"What should I do?" I asked, my voice was nothing but at harsh whisper.

She didn't answer my question as she said, "We be there tomorrow. That would be the earliest for us."

With that, she hung up. I stood there watching the hologram rippled with silent static.

With a sudden cry, I flung the phone against the wall. It bounced off it with a light thud and a ringing sound. It didn't break but it left the wall with a small dent. I collapsed onto the floor.

"Why?! Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" I uttered as tears streamed down my face. Fear of the unknown took hold of me then. I began to rock back and forth.

"What's going to happen to me?" I whispered to no one. I curled my hand into a first. It hammered the floor as a loud cry of pain ripped past through my lips. Minutes passed. Slowly but surely I began to calm down.

Through my tears I began to think; my hand still hammered the floor but lightly now. I looked at the window. It was still covered by curtains. I was tempted to use it to escape but it might look strange when someone saw me use it. I wanted to be discreet about me sneaking out of somebody's house and me in general so that idea was quickly discarded.

I looked down at my lap. My other option was to use the bedroom door and then sneak out but there was someone already in the house. Eventually I would be found out if I stayed. My knowledge of the layout of the house was as far as the four walls of the room I was in would allow me. In addition, even if I left the house people would stare at me and some one would derive to a conclusion.

I had just one option, a very risky gambit.

I slowly looked at the door and my heart laterally skipped a beat. I stared in amazement at the being before me. His skin was white like falling snow or better yet porcelain. It looked as soft as feather down and looked as if it would break if I touched it or even brush the air around it with my hands.

A mane of colorful hair in such a bright vermilion offset his skin that it appeared to be on fire and it flowed in silky strands around his head like a fluorescent halo. It seemed to refuse to the will of gravity as it fluffed gently and gracefully in air, like clouds or puffs of cotton blown in the wind.

His eyes were green. They were brilliant; reminding me of emeralds that sparkled when held up in the sunlight. The ones only the truly mad would seek out or traveled to the ends of the earth for. They were soft, filled with innocence and peace like the crystalline delicate waters of the Caribbean, shifting from the soothing warm green to the ferocious ice gray in the blink of an eye. It felt like I was being caressed by a gentle wind when I looked into those eyes; eyes who looked like they saw the world change through countless years but kept every ounce of kindness in them.

An innocent angel. An ageless guardian.

Even from were I sat, his beauty and goodness was unmistakable.

However, that wasn't all that was surprising about him.

He wore a pair of gauntlets that were the same shade as his hair. I never thought that metal could be crafted into something so delicate yet so strong at the same time. They were relaxed at his sides. Even the action looked graceful. The material of the gauntlets reflected the light back upon themselves and it seemed to be made out of layers of red glitter and rubies. It was as if the waters of time worn the surface of the gauntlets down to skin, soft glittery skin.

I could only stare in amazement. It was only when I began to become light headed that I realize that I was holding my breath in awe. The sudden rustle of air blowing past my lips broke the silence.

He blinked his eyes with eyelashes of spider silk and eyelids of soft china.

"You're finally awake! Is anything wrong?" he asked. Even his voice was beautiful. I never heard an angel speak before but I was sure an angel would sound just like him. It was like bringing all the beautiful sounds in the universe together to make an even better, more glorious sound.

Apparently, I was still in awe because he slowly walked toward me, knelt down and wiped the dampness off of my face with the softest of touches with his thumbs.

"I..I.." I began, as another wave of fear, betrayal and pain threaten to take over.

"Hush, everything is alright," he whispered as he took me in his arms to try to comfort me.

"H-how….d-did I…g-get…h-here..?" I managed to ask between my sobs. His hug was warm and comforting. Even his caramel scent made me relax just a little.

"Found you in the park one night after a flash of bluish light. You've been out for three whole days," he answered.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, breaking from his hold and jumping to my feet.

He looked up at me for a second. He did a once over and said, "You need a bath"

That distracted me for a second as I looked down at myself. Besides the wet spot that gave anyone the right assumption that I wet myself, I also looked like I rolled in the dirt in the middle of the woods somewhere or in a rather large mud puddle. My clothes and skin were dirty and I could only imagine what my hair looked like. I suddenly became relived at that moment. No one tried to clean me up a little while I was asleep.

"You need a bath," he exclaimed happily this time as he grabbed my hand and began to pull me out of the room.

"H-hold…on!" I demanded weakly, trying to pull myself away with no success.

"After we're done, you'll need to explain yourself," he chirped in a serious tone as he gave a quick glance at me.

A second passed as I registered what he just said.

"What?!" I exclaimed once again. "You not serious are you! I'm pretty positive that I'm old enough to take a bath by myself!"

"You've been out for a while," he stated innocently as he gave me a puppy dog stare.

"You don't trust me do you?"

He was silent for a moment and then he said, "Yamato-sama doesn't."

That was all I could make him say before I shoved into a room that was combination of a laundry room and bathroom. The half of the room just before us was divided with a foggy colored glass wall. There was a door in the wall and I assumed that the bath area was on the other side. There were two small machines standing side by side on my left which was used for washing cloths since there was a giant pile of cloths in front of them. There was a sink on my right with some other things that added to the atmosphere.

We stood there for a moment in silence. I wasn't to sure about how he was reacting but the moment for me was very awkward and embarrassing.

"Sooo….," I began, not knowing were to begin. I never had this type of thing happen to me before. I took a look at him as I asked shyly, "Do you mind looking the other way as I get out of my cloths?"

He blushed at me in understanding and turned around to give me some privacy. I was amazed that no one gave me a new set of cloths doing this whole episode because I pretty much wore the same outfit before my godparent did what she did. I mentally slapped myself for bringing that memory up since I let out a small whimper. The sound made my new acquaintance shift a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at me over his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all," I mumbled. I was glad when he didn't push further nor bothered to fully turn around to look at me. If he did, then I would mostly likely told him about myself. I wasn't ready. Not now. I know I had too eventually.

I took a look back at my cloths after I did a quick glance over my shoulder. My current attire was something I made for myself. The cloths were modeled after my favorite fashion book that followed the fashion trends of Japan and China here on earth. Just because we weren't allowed to flock to earth and back didn't mean my planets residents didn't observed it from time to time.

Well anyway, my soiled pants were that of a Japanese hakama. It was lose and baggy and if it were clean it would be cerulean in color. I wore what appeared to be a Chinese wrap for a shirt around my chest and it trailed down toward my knees. It tapered from the left to the right and it was light turquoise. The top of the wrap, which was my chest area, was held securely in place by a sash that looked like a silver obi. It was tied in a bow in the back and the ends trailed behind me like streamers. The top part of the wrap looked like a tank top with spaghetti-straps. Add samurai looking sandals and my outfit would be complete.

"Were should I put my cloths?" I asked after taking roughly 5 minutes to get out of them.

"Put it on the white machine in the corner," he answered from where he stood. I did what I was told and quickly went into the shower. Through the sound of water, I heard him put my cloths in the machine.

"Take your time and help yourself to the shower supplies. Your cloths would take a while to get clean," he stated from the washer machine.

"Um, sure," I stated as I pulled my now wet hazel colored hair out of my face. With my hands, I rubbed some soap over my legs. I let the water wash the soap suds and dirt away as I began to wash my breasts.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Another moment passed and I started to think he left while I was showering. About the time my mind came across that thought, I heard his whispering voice just outside the shower door, closer than he was before.

"You bleed. Karakuri Doji don't bleed."


	5. Chapter 4: Information

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or anything related to Ultimo. Nothing, period.

* * *

Chapter 4: Information

The water flowed down my bare skin. I sat on the cool marble flooring. Warm fog floated around me like thick rain clouds but none of it made any difference. My skin rippled with goose bumps and my heart fluttered.

Karakuri Doji?

Blood?

What…happened while I was sleeping?

"What happened to me?" I whispered, the breath that blew past my lips felt cold. A sudden gasp through my mouth didn't ease the pain I felt, the confusion from the events that happened recently. I never felt so alone before.

I didn't remember when I began to hyperventilate but my lungs began to burn and I quickly shut off the hot water. It helped a little but I needed to open the shower door to let in some fresh air not thick with warm water.

I slowly got on my legs but the multitude of emotions running through my heart made them weak and wobbly and it was all I could to move to the shower door, breathing deeply all the way. My eyes began to hurt as I forced myself not to cry out and I gasped in shock as the door opened slightly as a vermillion gauntlet stopped a few inches from my face.

"Towel?" The soothing voice broke through my fragile control. I began to sob as I took the towel from Ulti and wrapped it around my naked from. I collapsed onto the floor as the sobs vibrated painfully through my chest.

A wave of cool air touched my skin making me shudder. I looked up to see the shower door open and Ultimo standing in its frame. He looked surprised to see me in such a state. His facial features soften into the most gentlest expression as he slowly moved towards me. He knelt down beside me and took me in his arms. He began to rock me back and forth as his sudden act brought another wave of pain and confusion. He didn't say a word. He just held me in his arms as he stroked my wet hair in a soothing matter.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," I managed to mutter through my tears. I looked at him with tears brimming over my eyes.

"Shhh," he mumbled as he pulled me closer once more, "just let it go." Another wave of uncontrolled pain passed through my throat. Time passed slowly and eventually I snuggled closer as the tears and pain began to ease enough for me to bare. It was odd but it felt nice to have some one hug me like this, to comfort me even if they didn't know my story nor was I sure enough to trust them fully.

"Thank you," I whispered shyly as I looked up at him once more. He wore a sober expression. I sighed, I had to tell him what happened. I couldn't just do nothing for all the kindness he showed me.

I opened my mouth, and with a quiet voice I slowly told him my back story.

"That's how I ended up here," I said, "I don't know much myself but that's all I know. I had no idea what's going on or exactly what happened to me."

I looked up at Ulti once more, he still wore the same sober expression but understanding lined his features as well. I could tell he was thinking over what I just said and I hoped with all my heart that he didn't think I was lying.

"Can you tell your story again when my master comes back?" he asked as he helped me stand.

"I'll try," I answered as I tried to wipe my drying tears from my face. Ulti gently grabbed my hands, put them back my at sides and then finished wiping my tears from my face with gentle fingers.

"Ulti's master would be back in roughly in an hour and a half so why don't we cook something while we wait?" Ulti asked as he pulled my dry cloths out form the dryer. I nodded slowly for I was emotionally tired. With a slight smile, I put my cloths back on as Ulti gave me some privacy to do so.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table watching the young man across from me stare at me in turn as he slowly took a mouth full of food with his chop sticks. He just heard my story and the vibe I read got from him stated that he didn't believe me, at least not fully. If it wasn't for him accidentally slamming his school bag into my face and causing my nose to bleed than the fact of me staying here would be another story. My 'telephone' cat necklace helped a little thanks to Ulti getting it for me.

I was still holding the damp wash cloth to my face so another wave of blood would be quickly washed up, my nose was ways tender for those kind of things since I broke it a few times while I was kid. Even dry air made it bleed so I had to be careful on dry days but my nose nor the blood was the issue here. I needed help and as much as I hated the concept of relying on others, I had no choice in the matter. If the situation was different than I wouldn't be here.

But I was in another world, breaking a few rules on my own world while I was at it, and plus the emotional stress of being turned into something by the hands of my godmother. I was stressed and for goodness sake, I needed someone to lean on. I hoped with all my being that the kid in front of me would understand some what and at least help a little. I didn't think that would get to far sense he looked like he thought I lost my mind or on some really hard core drugs of some kind.

Another minute of intense staring was broke as Ulti placed a plate of food in front of me and than sat down at my left. I looked at him as he sat down.

"Are you sure you didn't need any help?" I asked, I felt guilty for not helping that much or not helping at all sense he made me sit down at the table before he began to cook. I wanted to do something to help for their kindness.

"You're a guest. We don't need any help looking after you," the kid in front of me said roughly, setting his chop sticks down as I look at him.

"Master is correct," Ulti said as he pat my head with a red gauntlet hand, "Thank you for the offer."

My lips moved into a slight pout as I figured I didn't look capable to do anything and I guessed it looked obvious.

"Th-thanks," stuttered as I looked down at my plate, trying hide the tears that threatened to flow over my eyelids.

"This is so weird," muttered the kid.

"Yamato-sama!," Ulti protested to the kids remark.

My eyes, unwillingly, look back up as 'Yamato' said while getting up, "I just stating that this whole thing is weird. I'm not even used to this whole Karakuri Doji thing and now I have this…girl in the house."

"You're saying that this is a little to much for you?" I asked shyly.

"Well, yeah! I can see you're having problems but you expect me to believe you came from another world!" he answered as he looked down at me.

"Ulti and the Doji came from your worlds linear future. You didn't find it that hard to believe," said Ulti. His statement caused me to look at him with surprise. Linear future? What?

"That's because I took the pledge ritual with you Ultimo! This is a little different," Yamato stated as he pointed a finger at me.

"It's rude to point fingers at people Yamato-same," Ulti said calmly.

"I don't understand any of this!"

"Welcome to my world," I said with a sigh. I looked back down and clumsily picked up the chop sticks with my right hand. I could feel Yamato staring hard enough at me to burn a pair of holes into my forehead as I tried to remember how to use a pair of chop sticks. I looked up and asked, "Yes?"

"You expect me to believe this?"

"No, not really," I said, watching him look at me for a moment before he sat back down. He looked up at me again for a brief second then he picked up my phone and began to look it over. He managed to open it to its 's' shape when a loud whooshing sound followed by a bright blue light made the whole room disappear. He let out a loud, "What the hell?" as I heard him drop the phone onto the table. I heard Ulti get up to help Yamato and I just sat were I was. I knew what was going on but the other two didn't.

"Wow! I barely made it out of there alive!" said a voice somewhere in the blue light and as quickly as those words were said, the light vanished and my eyebrows rose. Yamato was lying on the floor with Ulti standing protectively over him. One of his gauntlets was at the young girls throat who happened to have a look of pure shook on her face. The girl was the same girl from the cave and the young guy I remember seeing with the girl was no where to be seen but there was a flying looking cat floating over her left shoulder.

"Wow!" was all I managed to say. The four of them looked at me after I said the single word. "What? I had a rough time for the past how many days? Give me some slack!"

"You know this chick?" Yamato asked me as he lifted his upper body onto his elbows to see me better.

"Yes! She was the one who, some how, got me out of my godmothers lab. The light and sound was the Astral Gate in use," I answered as I managed to put a piece of food into my mouth. My eyes opened wide form the taste. I didn't expect Ulti to be a good cook.

"I can't take this! I'm going to the bathroom!" Yamato stated, getting up from the floor and leaving.

"Don't forget to wash your hands when you're done and my name is Hikaru," the girl yelled after him.

"Yeah, what ever!" was his reply.

"Fine," Hikaru stated and looked back at Ulti. He still held his position which caused her to swipe his hand from her throat. "Gees, if I wanted to kill you all, I would have done it while the gate was open."

"But that doesn't mean we could trust you," I said as Ulti quickly took his place beside me. I had the strange feeling he trusted me a little bit more than Hikaru at the moment or maybe he thought I was a Karakuri Doji. I don't know but I felt a little better about it though.

"I can see why," she stated with a slight frown. She looked at me for a brief second and then turned to Ulti and asked, "May I sit down."

"So you can kill us or something?" asked Yamato as he came back in.

"That was fast," Hikaru remarked.

"Answer the damn question!" Yamato demanded.

I looked at each face and then back again. My emotions were wild inside me again.

"No. I'm here for the girl. Surly she would like some answers and I need to explain myself," Hikaru stated with a sigh.

Yamato looked at me for a second and then at Ulti who nodded from some unsaid command.

"Fine! You can sit down! But no funny business."

"I didn't come here to do something stupid."

"Just sit down already!"

I watched at the two glared at each other before sitting down. The tension between them was making me more unnerved. I began to blink my eyes rapidly. I was going to get some answers but wasn't sure if I was going to get the whole truth or just lies. I jumped slightly as something touched my left hand and I turned slightly to see it was Ulti touching my hand and looking me with a encouraging smile. I calmed down a little but I had to wonder if he was thinking I was evil or something. The circumstances didn't make me look good.

"So, before we get started. There something I have to say and show first," Hikaru said causing the two of us to look at her. She didn't seem to care as she began to look through her jacket. Her jacket was lime green and was tight around the torso but flared into a bell like shape as it pasted her mid-drift. The sleeves were the same way and the whole jacket seemed to made up by a multitude of pockets than anything else. I had to wonder if she had anything organized with that jacket. "Found it!"

I looked down at the middle of the table at the same time Hikaru flipped a type of badge onto the wooden surface.

"You are part of the government?" I asked in surprise as I looked back up.

"Yep! I'm in one of the squads that make up the secret department," she answered, robbing her head.

"So what exactly does that mean?" asked Yamato looking oddly at Hikaru.

"The government of our world is like yours. It makes the laws not to go to worlds with the Astral Gate if the technology is not advance enough and regulates everything in our world sense our technology has a symbolic relationship with our plant and economy. We have rules about creating beings and animals with our technology and alchemy," answered Hikaru picking her badge back up.

"But your 12!" exclaimed Yamato, "How can you be part of the government?"

"I'm part of the Cetra race and my race has a longer life span than humans. I'm roughly 112 years old," said Hikaru in way that stated that she didn't like the stupid question. I wasn't sure if I was the only that noticed though.

"Our world has a system that makes it hard to have any part in our government or police force sense a person has to go to school, then apply to the job after graduation and then get tested through another school program through the station they want to enlist. There maybe 50 people that go for the test but roughly 2 get selected so not may people apply themselves to that. The Cetra are usually the ones who go for the police area because of their skills," I said.

"But you look 12," said Yamato.

"So you're here to bring me back to our world to kill me?" I asked, changing the subject before a fight was insured. The Cetra were very picking about the whole age thing and I had a general idea where we were going with this.

This question startled Yamato and Ulti. They both looked at me for asking such a question then to Hikaru.

"No, I'm not. You're part of something different," she answered.

"Pardon."

"Inari, your godmother, was breaking the law by doing what she was doing by creating another race…"

"She was creating another race?" I exclaimed. For some reason I was hoping that it wasn't true for I felt pretty much the same before the event. The giant gauntlets weren't that much of a problem and I was hoping the experiment wasn't much of an issue.

Hikaru raised her hand and said, "Please let me finish."

Unwillingly I closed my open mouth and began to listen as Ulti squeezed my hand once again.

"Yes she was but why, we don't know sense she abandoned it and the lab after we got you. The reason why we couldn't just kill you was because 1) she some how created a new race while experimenting on you and 2) there's nothing in our collective data base about you," she raised her hand again as I opened my mouth to interrupt. Ulti curled his arm around me as she continued, "The data we found in Inari's abandon lab stated that you were a genetic experiment grown in cryogenic sleep. All the memories in your mind was a lie created by her so you wouldn't be turning against her. The sudden attack of the Nyanza near her lab caused a brief power outage that some how affected the computer programming and made you realize something. That something caused her to experiment on you early."

"There's something else is there?" Ulti asked before I got the chance to say something. The information was dancing in my head but the info that stuck out the most was the fact that my memories of my past were a lie.

"We have reason to believe that the Nyanza are looking for Aura. Under our planets crust is a layer of unknown energy that gives life to most of the planets life. Every 50 years, that last for 5 short days, our planet go through a phase that releases some of that energy into orbs that we, Cetra, call Aura. The Aura is a mysterious substance that affects the plant life before going back into the ground. There's not much information on the matter because the substance under ground affects with our technology when we get to close to it and the time to study the Aura is short since the location of the event changes every 50 years and is unpredictable. Our planet is 10 times bigger than yours and half of it is unexplored due to environment protection laws."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, Ulti embraced me as he heard the tone of my voice. "How could you say something like that when I'm just got experimented on a while ago? What are you trying to imply?"

"We believe that Inari somehow created a way to capture an Aura, and to harness its energy for a power source," answered Hikaru.

"What?"

"I'm not here for the human government but for my people. I'm here to save you not kill you. We know for a fact that the Aura Inari was using was stolen during the power outage and it may be the reason why you're still alive. We believe the reason why Inari did what she did to you was because she believed you knew what happened to it. You were awake during the event but your memories of the event were lost during the transformation."

"You're lying," I broke out with a cry of anguish. Her words were to much to take in. "I'm not an experiment and my memories are not a lie!" I took a deep breath as I freed myself form Ultimo's arms, stood up and stared at her face. It held an expression that wasn't easy for me to read. "Inari wasn't going to turn me into a robot so she could read my thoughts." I took a step back as I tried to deny what was going.

"Please…"

"I have nothing to do with that Aura thing!" I screamed. I closed my eyes as I shook my head. I head no idea what was going on. Her words couldn't be true, just couldn't be. Experimented on was a possibility but because I knew something about something as powerful as the Aura was ridiculous. It didn't make sense, nothing did.

"Denial is a pity way for a person to protect his or herself!"

I stared up at her as she said this. She was on her feet and was glaring at me with anger as she continued, "Yes, you were experiment on. You should be glad that you are still alive and functionally properly. You should be happy that you weren't mutated into something or turned into a being with no will!"

"But…" I began to protest she cut me with another wave of her hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yamato stand up and heard Ulti say something to him. I turned my head to see him shake his head at Yamato but my attention was turned to Hikaru again as she slammed her hand against the table.

"I'm not lying to you! Surly Inari taught you something about the races on our planet!" Hikaru thundered. I had to close my eyes. Some how Inari did.

"The Cetra are beings of the forest who are incapable of lying. They may bend the truth a little but don't lie," I whispered.

"So she did teach you something?"

"But…"

"So what if your past is a lie! You can still make a life of yourself. Are you that afraid to except that and to make your own future and memories that aren't a lie?"

"I…"

"You were raised in cybernetic sleep, were experiment on and turned into another being. So what! Is that what you are? A coward? A quitter? Or are you afraid to face the truth? To face defeat or death by the humans back on our world? Is the inability to protect your new friends in that new form of your so terrifying to you…? Or…is it the monster that the humans think you have become?

Silence filled the room making everything and everyone still. No one moved. No one talked. Hikaru stared at me as she waited for her words to sink in.

"If you are so afraid to lose, then get stronger. If you want to protect the people who eventually become precious to you…then do what ever it takes to protect them! If the monster inside is so terrible…then make yourself stronger to crush it! Even if no one in the world believes that you are not a monster…then stick out your chest and scream in defiance!"

Again, she paused to let her words sink in, to allow me to think and to contemplate her words. Her words made sense. I wanted to run away from my problems but she was telling to me to stay and face them like a grown adult.

"I don't want to stand by a woman who isn't willing to stand on her own feet because it isn't worth my time! I will not be friends to a coward! A quitter! Some one expects others to fix her problems and to fight her battles for her! If you are not willing to be an adult and to stand up and fight your own fights, and to solve your own problems then you shouldn't be alive!"

She stopped once more and stared at me. She was giving me a choice either to live like an adult or to die like a coward. To prove my existence. To prove for my right to live.

"So what's it going to be child?"

I took a sigh as I closed my eyes. I didn't like the way she laid it into my but unwillingly, I realized it was something I needed to hear. I may be a child to some extent but I didn't need to act like one. I needed to grown up and face the facts. Yes, me being here was a result of an experiment but I had no right to act like a two year old. Having a tantrum wasn't going to solve anything. She would be willing to stand by me if I was willing to stand up and try my best to be an adult. To fight for my rights, for new memories, to solve my own problems and to do my best against the odds.

"I'm waiting for your answer kid! I don't have all day!"

With a deep breath, I opened my eyes and said, "You're right! I want to fight for my right to live. I'm not a monster. I want to understand what the hell is going on!"

* * *

I'm sorry for the long delay here for work got me busy and I forgot I had an unfinished story on fan fiction until recently.

So did this chapter brought up unanswered questions? If so, then let me know with a review for, having unanswered questions was my intent and hopefully would answer with future chapters.

If this chapter seemed rushed or just not right than point out the flaws for me please so I could go back and fix them. Flames would not help but constructive criticism does. If you can't understand the difference then please, don't waste my time with a review that won't help me out at all.


End file.
